


Charles Calvin: Backstory

by RedLacey



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey
Summary: Captain Galeforce finds a young Charles in a destroyed town.
Kudos: 13





	Charles Calvin: Backstory

Captain Hubert Galeforce walked through the ruins of a small town. Hours earlier, the Toppat Clan had been here, searching for a treasured gem known as the Swiss Sapphire. Little did they know, the treasure had recently been moved the the US Capital.   
Galeforce had gotten multiple reports of the Toppat’s leader, Terrance Suave, losing his temper at the loss of the sapphire. He ordered his army to attack the town, causing most of the residents to evacuate. Almost all of the remaining people were killed.   
Still, Galeforce wanted to be sure he found all of the survivors, so he went out with a rescue team. So far, they’d only found one survivor, and many more dead. The captain refused to lose hope, insisting that there must be more survivors hidden among the rubble. Suddenly, he heard someone.   
Ahead of him, a little kid, only seven or eight years old, sat in front of a collapsed building. Galeforce could see from a distance that he was crying. He approached as calmly as he could, and gently tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around quickly.   
“Are you hurt?” Galeforce asked.   
“N-no, but my p-parents are,” the kid replied with a sob.   
“Do you know where they are?” The captain said gently. The boy pointed toward the collapsed building. Galeforce knew that anyone inside would be dead by now, but he consoled the boy by telling him he’d send in a rescue team to look for them. In the meantime, he took him to the medical tent.   
“I’m Captain Hubert Galeforce. What’s your name?” Galeforce asked.   
“Charles Calvin,” the boy answered quietly. His eyes lit up at the sight of a helicopter landing nearby.   
“So you like helicopters, huh?” The captain questioned. Charles nodded. “Maybe I can take you up in one sometime.” Charles nodded excitedly.   
Besides a few bumps and bruises, Charles was completely fine. Sadly, his parents met a less fortunate fate. The news was hard on him. Galeforce did what he could, but there wasn’t much he could do.   
“So what do we do now?” Galeforce asked his friend, June.   
“We’ll have to put him in an orphanage,” June answered. It saddened the captain to think of Charles all alone in an orphanage, but what else could he do?   
———————————————————————-  
At least Charles got to ride in a helicopter on his way to the orphanage. That made him pretty happy. Galeforce held out a pair of red headphones.   
“I have a gift for you,” Galeforce said, holding out the headset to Charles.  
“Wow, thanks!” Charles replied. He put them on. He looked like a little helicopter pilot.   
When Galeforce, June, and Charles reached the orphanage, they immediately went to Trina Cox, the woman in charge. She seemed nice enough, but something about her gave Galeforce a bad feeling.   
“So, how does all of this work?” Galeforce inquired.   
“Well, we’ll try to find Charles a foster family or someone to adopt him. In the meantime, he’ll stay here,” Trina answered. Galeforce looked around the room. An older kid was bullying one of the younger ones, while another cried in the corner. It was chaos, and not a good life for a kid like Charles.   
“So Charles, are you ready to come stay with us?” Trina asked.   
“Wait a minute!” Galeforce interrupted. “I-I’ll do it. I’ll adopt Charles!” Everyone looked up at him.   
“The military isn’t really the best place to raise a child,” Trina answered.  
“It can be. There’s quite a few parents. Charles will have quite a few other kids his age to be around,” June chipped in.   
“But are you sure you could raise a kid on your own?” Trina asked.   
“He wouldn’t have to,” June said. “I’ll help you.”   
“Well in that case, I suppose this could work. I’ll get you the papers,” Trina responded. Charles grinned.   
“Thank you, thank you guys!”


End file.
